


Normcore

by mightyscrub



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, PWP, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/pseuds/mightyscrub
Summary: For Supply Drop prompt #61: "Meryl/Solid. Go wild. seriously down for anything from an attempt at a normcore diner date to: they piss on each other... in fact... porque no los dos..."  I went the porque no los dos option lol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GRAYXOF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAYXOF/gifts).



They lay out towels, but of course things still get a little messy.

David’s got a pretty damn good view of Meryl’s pussy from below, laid out as he is naked on the towels on the floor in their weird little setup, while she stands over him, all muscular legs and wide hips. She’s also naked, she’s been prancing around the room wiggling her ass at him, and his cock is still a little soft but certainly interested, pleasant little thrums of expectant excitement.

She looks pretty powerful from this angle, and maybe that was what appealed to her when first suggesting it.

Her legs are spread, feet on either side of his head, and this wide-legged stance with her hands on her hips is delightfully boyish and cocky. She grins down her chest at him, and rolls her hips so he can watch the folds of her pussy shift from this vantage point. She’s maybe more excited than he is, already wet, and he watches as a viscous strand drips from her labia.

He must’ve looked too eager, because she lifts a leg and plants her foot roughly on his bare chest. She has black nail polish on her toes, same as her fingers. A tomboy’s method for hiding the dirt under her nails in style.

“You ready, hot stuff?” she asks, teasing. ‘Hot stuff’ is never a compliment from her. It comes with a sharp grin and a mirthful glint in her eye every time.

He meets her grin for grin. “Show me what you got, rookie.”

Her foot bops under his chin playfully before finding its way to the toweled floor again.

Truth be told, most of David’s sexual encounters have been fleeting, rough and always finished after a week or two, bored little relationships. He’s mostly met his needs through pornography, and such perusal tends to open one’s mind to the weirder ways folks have found to get their rocks off. This open-mindedness coupled with Meryl’s eager inexperience, her desire to try everything all at once on him now that he’s in her clutches, has led to this moment.

She’s gonna piss on him.

That thought in itself doesn’t do much for him, but the way she reaches down to make a V with her fingers through her pubes, pressing open the lips of her pussy for his entertainment, those blunt black fingernails perched cutely above soft pink skin… He has to shift his ass a little on the floor, let his cock get warm from the view.

She squats a little, cants her hips, and pisses, a clear stream under her clit and through her fingers that hits him in the chest, speckles his face. He curls his lip a little instinctually but it’s not entirely unpleasant. The piss is warm as her body, the smell unexpectedly nondescript, wrapped up in the smells of sex so it’s more like eating her out than rubbing his face in a toilet. The hum she makes at the back of her throat makes it sound like she’s cumming, and she jerks her head slightly to get hair out of her face, but a stubborn strand stays stuck across her cheek, caught at the corner of her lips. She rocks slightly as the stream weakens, hips undulating like she’s fucking out the last drips.

His chest is hot and stinks of her, a heady sex haze that gets his heart pounding stronger, her pussy above all wet and perfect, droplets clinging to her pubic hair.

And she’s so into this, isn’t she?

When she finishes she lets out a low moan, an almost frustrated noise like she’d like to piss on him indefinitely. The water drips down his sides and over his shoulders into the towels but gets caught in the crevices running down the slope of his pecs, shifting with his breathing. She bucks above him, her thighs quivering with the effort of the squat, and now her fingers are roughly rubbing at her own wet clit.

She’s gonna come from this, just from pissing on him, and that’s enough for him to make his own grunt of frustration, reaching down to cup his now very-hard-indeed cock. She comes with a cute little shout, then plum sits on his chest.

“Oof,” he says, but also she’s trapped his arm under her leg and that makes jerking himself off annoyingly difficult.

“God, you reek,” she tells him, blowing that bit of hair out of her lips finally with a puff. She traces his lips with the same hand she’d been using to touch herself, and he tastes her fluids tantalizingly.

“Not gonna leave me like this, are you?” He’s referring to his thrumming cock, but she grins at him and gets herself back up to her feet, swinging her leg over and stepping aside from him.

“Meet you in the shower,” she says with utterly gleeful cruelty, and then she’s across the room, wiggling that perfect round ass at him again before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Fuck,” he grunts, and he hears her laugh.

He quickly towels off, enough to keep the carpet safe, then chases after the little tease.

The roar of the shower isn’t loud enough to cover her moans or how she lewdly eggs him on while he pounds her against the tile wall. He’s got his arms hooked under her legs and lifts her awkwardly but it’s all still hot as he presses against her petite body, heat and steam and her teeth nipping at his earlobe. Her front teeth are a little too long he’s noticed, something she’s self-conscious about, just like the hair on her belly and the hint of cellulite in her thighs, but these excellent additions to his initial attraction are entirely welcome.

Her rough voice just gets harsher when she’s begging to be fucked.

He likes having this little minx around.

x

“You sure I don’t smell like piss?” he asks, partly serious.

They’re both toweled off, wet-haired, and topless. But they are in the process of getting dressed. Fucking for a few rounds worked up an appetite and on a whim they decided only some late-night greasy diner burgers would satisfy them now.

She grins at him again and pulls a sweater over her head, no bra, breasts pressing kinda pointed and loose against the fabric. “Beats me,” she says. “Everything smells like sex after you’ve just had sex, doesn’t it?”

She has a point. They could be waltzing out with terrible poker faces for all to see exactly what they just did, or they could just be a perfectly average couple.

Did it matter?

It was a bit of a drive into town, but they were both abuzz with excess energy and playfulness.

In the truck, Meryl chattered over the staticy radio music. She always did most of the talking. But that was fine with David. Neither of them were quite as sexy bundled up in coats, but he propped his elbow on the back of her seat as he drove one-handed. An arm around his girl. It was strangely normal.

Was this the sort of happiness normal people had?

There were times it didn’t work, times they fought, and always a thread of something missing, mostly from David. Something missing from his character, an inability to acknowledge these soft moments he kept stored in his heart so dearly.

But that didn’t matter right now either.

Right now they were sexed up and joyous and David felt younger than he had even when he was young.

Who’d have thought a kinkster could be just what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for utilizing one of the cringiest epithets from the mgs1 novel in this (Meryl as a "little minx") but it made me laugh, this is why I shouldn't write things that are supposed to be hot lol


End file.
